I Would Never Leave You
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: A one shot song fic about Piper and Leo


I would never Leave you

The car swerved to miss the boy on the bike but the road being icy the car skidded and went over the embankment, finally coming to a stop when it hit a tree. The boy watched in horror, he then ran to get help, from any one.

**If time was a river**

**With nowhere to run**

**Where would you wanna be,**

**Finally**

**When the moment comes**

Piper opened her eyes in front of her was a tree holding the car back from falling over the cliff. She looked over at her husband his head was resting on the steering wheel "Leo, can you here me Leo?" she asked he groaned it was all she need, to know she had not lost him that he was still hers to love. "Leo I'm scared" she said looking over at him there were tears in her eyes. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you I promise" he said grabbing her hand.

**And if forever**

**Is frozen in stone**

**What would you wanna say,**

**That couldn't wait**

**Would I be the last to know?**

What felt like hours they had sat there talking to each other making sure neither of them would lose the one they loved. Piper shifted in her seat and screamed her leg was trapped she had not noticed it before but now there was a great pain rising up her left leg. She continued to scream nothing Leo said could stop her. He faintly heard sirens coming towards them help had arrived, finally he thought he looked over at Piper she had closed her eyes " Piper honey we'll be out of here soon" he said but she did not reply. "Piper honey? Piper answer me." He lent over and felt for a pulse there one but it was faint, he looked down there was a pool of blood at her feet she was losing blood fast. A tear ran down his cheek he did not want to lose her he loved her to much.

**Coz all I wanna do is lose myself**

**In the sweet touch of your skin**

**I know this might sound crazy**

**I'd be there for you when the sky**

**Was falling in.**

The rescue people had arrived and had gotten Leo out he was up on the embankment being treated for the cut on his head he had hardly noticed it then, but now it stung, not as much as his heart did. An hour had past and they finally brought Piper up on a stretcher, "will she be ok" he asked. "It's hard to say she lost a lot of blood, we'll have to wait till after we get her to the hospital." Said the ambo.

**And if this was the last day of my**

**Life**

**I wanna spend it looking in your**

**Eyes**

**Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl**

**In my arms at the end of the**

**World**

Leo had waited and prayed for hours there had been no news they had taken her into theater the moment they arrived Leo had been into much shock to call any one he could not talk all he wanted to know was if his wife was going to be ok, he had started out by pacing, he then went to tapping his foot. He was sick of waiting he wanted answers and the only way he was going to get them was if he went looking of them. He went up to the nurses station and asked if there was any news on piper but hey had told him he would find out soon, but soon wasn't soon enough he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

**And in the shadows**

**You come like the sun**

**Make every second count**

**I'd feel cheated now**

**If tomorrow never comes**

Three hours had past and Leo had been able to call home and tell them what had happened. Paige, Phoebe and the boys had arrived in no time they all sat there together waiting for any news, Phoebe and Leo had each been up to ask if any news had come out but they got the wait and see routine. Wyatt and Chris had been sitting on either side of Paige when they saw a doctor heading their way; they bother jumped to there feet. "Doctor" was all they said he came up and told them they had tried every thing but they couldn't save her….

**Because when there's someone**

**You'd die for**

**That's when you know you're**

**Alive**

**And baby that's the way that you**

**Make me feel**

**When I'm lying by your side**

Leo's knees crumbled under neither he would have to raise their sons all by himself. The doctor had continued to speak but Leo did not hear him, he could not believe that he had lost her. "Leo, Leo" his family were trying to get his attention. "Leo they only lost her leg she's fine, well as fine as she can be" said Paige. Leo looked up at her he voice sound so real so true and Paige would never lie to him not about Piper.

**Coz all I wanna do is lose myself**

**In the sweet touch of your skin**

**I know this might sound crazy**

**I'd be there for you when the sky**

**Was falling in**

They walked into the room that Piper was recovering in. Leo ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "I should have listened to you, we should have stayed the night but I thought I would make it, Piper I'm so sorry I really am its all my fault" he cried, Piper squeezed his hand "Leo its not your fault how were you to know that boy would be there. It was an accident, you hear me it was no ones fault. The road was slippery if you had not swerved that boy would probably be dead. I'd rather go through life with one leg then knowing that boy died." Said Piper she smiled at her family "what I'm fine." She said she kissed Leo's hand " I love all of you I would never leave you" said Piper she watched as her family took this in. she rolled her eyes at her family " your all crazy I'm fine one leg short but hey I'll live" she said.

**And if this was the last day of my**

**Life**

**I wanna spend it looking in your**

**Eyes**

**Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl**

**In my arms at the end of the**

**World**

Piper was aloud to go home after a month but things had changed, she was now dependent on wheel chair, well for now anyway. In time she would get an artificial leg, then she would be about move around like she used to but for now she would have to rely on her family. She did not mind as she had said in the hospital she rathered having one leg then a family having lost their son, or brother.

**End of the world baby**

**I'll be there waiting when the sky**

**Comes falling in**

**When it comes crashing down**

**I'll be holding your hand baby**


End file.
